Make Matters Fun
by lonelylostboy
Summary: Peter is bored and wants some action. He likes messing with Emma and the others and by luck they come around. Emma has lots to say and it only makes it all the more fun and interesting for Peter. (Panlix - Peter Pan x Felix) Sorry I suck at summaries ; First story. Rated M for later chapters. Review! (Open to suggestions and feedback).


Make Matters Fun

 **Pairing:** Peter Pan x Felix

 **Rating:** M for later chapters

 **|| This is my first story. Go easy :3 Please review! Open to suggestions! ^-^**

Peter Pan was leaning against the trunk of his thinking tree, studying the movement and presences on his island, Neverland. The island was his and therefore he had power over anything and everything, including the ability to know who and what was there and what happens. As he stood there, he quickly grew bored. He needed action.

He walked back toward his camp where the lost boys played and danced around the camp fire.

"Felix!" he called out to his favorite and most trusted lost boy. Not to mention his lover but that of course had to be kept between him and Felix. The last thing he wants is the others to find out. If one of the boys so much as scoffed at the idea, he wouldn't be sure he'd keep his cool. He might cut them with dream shade and leave them for dead.

Said boy sat up from the rock he was sitting on, a knife in hand that he tossed on the ground beside the rock. He was cutting at a stick out of boredom since he never participated in anything the other lost boys did. He had no appeal to such rowdy activities and he truthfully would only do so, if Pan told him to. Though that never happened due to always being around Pan, whether it was privately (which was very often) or to just be there by his side as he always is unless Pan decides to go off somewhere on his own.

Felix walked toward Pan after grabbing his club and placing it over his shoulder as he always does. The usual smirk plastered on his face always had some type of excitement to it anytime Pan was around and called for him. It made him feel special, as he knew he was, to Pan.

As he stood in front of Pan, his smirk turned into a smile as he looked down at him, due to the height difference. He noticed the look of annoyance on Peter's face the minute he was called. He only found that look adorable.

"Yes, Peter?" His voice was as smooth and mysterious as ever. Though as mysterious as it was, Peter knew Felix all too well and found the boys voice as attractive as ever.

"I'm bored." Peter huffed and looked around the camp fire at the lost boys as he spoke.

Felix chuckled and moved his hand, the one not holding the club, to Peter's lower back. The other lost boys were far too busy having fun to notice the two and he always used that to his advantage to give Peter affection without the interruption of the lost boys. "Is that so? Not going to bother Hook?"

Peter sighed and stepped closer to Felix, his gaze still on the other lost boys. "No. He's too busy with-"

Felix felt Peter's body twitch under the hand that was resting on his lower back. Pan had sensed something.

"What is it?" Felix observed Pan's facial expression and noticed a smirk slowly forming. He couldn't help but smirk as well as Peter looked up at him, a mischievous and playful look in his eyes.

"Well, now Felix," Peter's voice had a playful tone to it, "Right on cue. I think it's time to have a little fun." He turned his entire body to look in the direction of the trees behind them. Felix moved his hand that was on Peter's back, back to his side. Whereas there was nothing there but trees, it was what lied beyond them, though a ways away that had Peter's interest and Felix knew that all too well.

"So it seems…" Felix looked toward the direction Peter had his focus on. "Who is it?"

Peter flashed Felix a look that only meant trouble, well, for whoever it was Peter had sensed that is.

He headed toward the camp fire and stood, observing the boys, before calling out, "It seems we may have company, boys."

Felix watched, amused. Though, as per usual, was not pleased with the lost boys' attention on what was his. But what can he do? The lost boys all stopped dancing and playing to look in the direction of Peter with eyes of interest. Felix saw Peter smirk, for Peter loved attention.

"The savior," Peter said the word mockingly, "Is nearby. Not far from camp." He noticed the boys begin to frantically grab weapons and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself, giving a quick glance over his shoulder to Felix who was walking over to him. He turned his gaze back to the boys and put a hand up. "No need for weapons, boys. It's just the savior. Though, keep your weapons close. I'm sure the others aren't far behind."

With that Peter disappeared away from camp to his thinking tree and sat atop one of the branches, waiting for Felix. He knew the boy would be there any minute.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Peter heard the all too familiar voice from the bottom of his thinking tree and looked down with a shake of his head.

"No need, Felix." He flew down and stood in front of Felix, and cupped the boy's cheek. "This will be great fun. I need you to stay here on watch." He patted his cheek before turning to leave.

"Have fun." Felix said and waited for what he knew was coming. Peter quickly turned back, walked over to Felix, and kissed him sweetly. Peter never left without a kiss. Kissing back, he pulled Peter against him and moved his hand down to the boy's ass and squeezed it lightly before Peter pulled back.

"Keep watch, Felix." With a smirk he disappeared, leaving Felix to shake his head with a pleased smile and walk back towards the camp.


End file.
